Love After Despair
by Opium's Rose
Summary: Short Prologue: Does Spike have a chance for a new beginning now? Rated R for future references.


Love After Despair  
  
By, Opium's Rose  
  
AN: FF fic. Spike and OC. Lime. Angsty, comedy, romance. All the good stuff.   
  
Session 1 - The New Beginning  
  
The early morning rain was about to end down at Earth. In the cozy apartment, soft jazz music was quietly playing. At the kitchen table, Spike sat placid with a cup of cold coffee in his grasp. A milky mildew was floating in the coffee. With a quiet sigh he quietly got up and cleaned the cold coffee mug in the sink. And slipped on his blue jacket, and walked out of his confined space.  
  
Spike hadn't spoken much words for years. It's not because he couldn't. There was nothing to say. He didn't want to say anything. Now at the age of 30, it seemed if all the words withered away deep inside his mind. "I left everyone, everyone left me.." he thought. Now, rarely words were spoken from his mouth. After the blood thirsty fight with Vicious, people thought he was dead. Surely, he was unconscious for a couple days. Soon he regained his consciousness, he fled from the hospital. Nobody saw him since then.   
  
As for the others Jet, Faye, and Ed continued on their quest for bountyhunters. And to find Spike.   
  
----  
  
A couple miles down away from Spike's apartment, which was located near the borderline of city was a country side. Surprisingly, people had the heart to preserve this area. Soft grass swayed softly in the cool air. A spring scent brought along with it. And there were exactly about 20 Victorian houses several meters apart from each house. And apart from the huge houses was one tiny small house. Inside, lived a petite woman the age of 28. She had an ill pale complexion, raven colored hair, and dark brown eyes that looked forlorn. The woman had recently moved to Earth. She walked quickly barefoot up and down the dirt road, taking deep quick breaths of the fresh air. A frightening thought raced in her head.   
  
If you ever stopped breathing.. you would die.   
  
The fear of death, it was a huge flaw for Marisol. All to blame her mother, who had panic attacks often before she met her own end. All that was left in family, was her. The biggest fear for death, was proned to her beloved's death 8 years ago. It was their engagement night, they were happily driving down until a drunk driver smashed into the driver's side of the car. Smashing her fiance to an instant death. She held his bleeding corpse till the paramedics had to pry her and his body away. Her only love, was gone. She only walked away with a few cuts and bruises, which would heal over matter of time, but still the wound in her heart and soul wouldn't mend. Not for long time either.   
  
----  
  
  
  
The wind picked up speed, and it blew strongly, but Spike continued to walk where his feet were taking him. His mind didn't know where he was going, but it amused Spike. He wondered where his feet would take him. Or maybe he did know, just that he would realize it later. He saw a nearby bench and decided to rest for a moment. From his pocket, he revealed a folded newspaper from Mars. He still deeply cared for his home planet. Missed it dearly, and had plans to return back later on. He silently read throught each article.   
  
Until, he surprised by a small female voice stuttered out, "Excuse me d-d-do you know where to get to A-A-Agercreek?" Spike slowly looked upward to see a small frightened woman. He immediately felt pity. "Agercreek to left." His voice was hoarse from the limited usage. "Thank you kind sir. And also do you know where Tropicana is?", her stuttering was gone, Spike almost smiled. What would a frail looking woman asking where a bar would be located? "Down Central Metro City," Spiked pointed to near his house, "Pass the subway, you'll see it. Can't miss it." Spike was baffled he had spoken more than 2 sentences worth of words to just this mysterious person. "Thanks a bunch. By the way the name's Marisol Vega. I'm new here.. I came from Venus." Spike nodded, "Spike Spiegel." They exchanged handshakes and goodbyes and Marisol went back down to Agercreek.   
  
"Nice girl.." Spike mumbled to himself,"..what am I saying.." Pleased, he walked back to his apartment. Definately, today was a turning point for Spike's life. Whoever said people can't have new beginnings?   
  
----  
  
  
  
AN: Tell me you like? Am I rushing things too much? This is just introductory/very beginning..   
  
Will Marisol and Spike ever meet again? Tune in next time. 


End file.
